


You're mine, forever. || Jocelyn + Luke

by loriigrimes



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriigrimes/pseuds/loriigrimes





	You're mine, forever. || Jocelyn + Luke

The music echoed softly as Luke held Jocelyn close to him. It was nearly midnight, and everybody had slowly started departing from the event; everybody except Luke and Jocelyn. 

Jocelyn was wrapped up in a sweet embrace as her and her new husband rocked back and forth slowly, not intending on letting each other go. It was so peaceful. Despite what they had been through, it was great to have peace now. 

_Can you feel the love tonight? I was led to rest._

Jocelyn gently lifted her head from Luke's chest and looked up at him. The sparkle in his eyes was clear, which caused a smile to form on her face.

"What?" Luke asked softly, one of his hands unraveling themselves from Jocelyn's waist and up to her face. He stroked her cheek lovingly, and she leaned into the touch. She couldn't help but love him more than she did before each time she looked at him. It was always Luke, despite how blind she was of it in the past, Luke had always been the man her heart held dearest, and he would be forevermore. 

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Jocelyn sighed softly, kissing his palm gently.

Luke smiled, not moving his hand from her cheek. 

_It's enough, for this wide eyed wonderer, that we got this far._

"I'm happy to. And after everything, I still can't believe you're mine." He gave a light shrug, and moved his hand from Jocelyn's cheek to twirl her around. She did so, and let out a soft giggle as Luke did so, than rested herself back in Luke's embrace. 

"I could say the same about you." 

Jocelyn leaned up and pressed her lips to Luke's for a slow, chaste kiss. 

"This is how we belong, and I'm so happy I've realized how much I love you. Although I've always loved you. I wish I could of read you better." 

"No need, my darling." Luke rested his nose against Jocelyn's. "What always mattered to me was you and Clary. Whether you were in love with me or not, I would of never left you.  _Never."_

"I've always been in love with you." Jocelyn's hands rested on either side of Luke's cheeks, and her eyes fluttered shut from how much comfort he gave her. "I will love you until the day I die, and whatever is beyond this life. You are the only one I will ever choose."

Luke sighed, and smiled. His arms slid around Jocelyn tightly, as if she was the only thing he could hang onto to save his life. "That means so much to me, Jocie. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"You'd come find me, like you always do."

Luke nodded against her, and lowered his lips onto hers. He held the kiss for a moment, savoring every feel of her, and pulled away gently. "I'd always come and find you." 

Jocelyn intertwined her arms around Luke's neck and opened her eyes to look into his. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Luke tried pulling her closer, which made her giggle some. 

Luke wasn't even sure if there was anybody else still left here. He felt as if it was him and Jocelyn. The night was so peaceful, and in that moment, dancing with Jocelyn, Luke forgot about all the trouble in the world. He usually always did when he was with her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" Luke tilted his head slightly, and Jocelyn let out a small laugh.

"You've told me about a million times."

_There's a rhyme and reason, to the wild outdoors. When the heart of this starcrossed voyager beats in time with yours._

"Good to know you won't forget it." Luke grinned, and Jocelyn replied with another kiss to his lips. He leaned into her and took her in once more, smiling against her lips. He felt her smile as well and pull back some, still inches away from her face. 

"And let's not forget how breath - taking you look." Jocelyn gave a tiny smirk, and Luke had an urge to kiss her once more, but instead he dipped her.

Jocelyn let out a gasp, she looked up at Luke and laughed, and he brought her back up to him. 

"Well, I tried to look nearly as beautiful as you, but it was hard to match you."

Jocelyn gave him a look and laughed. "Be quiet, you're breath - taking and I can't handle it."

Luke captured her lips with his again, not being able to stop his urge.

"You're mine, forever. And I couldn't ask for anything better than this." 

Jocelyn pressed up to him, trying to match his height. "I don't think there is anything better than this."

_It's enough to make kings and vagabongs believe the very best._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

_Authors note: I am feeling very fluffy tonight and I had to write a cute jocelyn x luke fanfic. (clearly i ship them very hard). Comments would be appreciated and tips on how to improve my writing! Otherwise, i hope everybody enjoyed this! Now excuse me, I'm off to squeal at the thought of how cute this would be if it really happened!_


End file.
